dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Jr. Kuboia
Nick Jr. Kuboia was a Kuboian children's television channel owned by MTV Networks Kuboia. The channel was launched on 12th August, 1996 and operated for fourteen years until the channel ceased transmissions on 5th December, 2010. It was the last Viacom channel to close in Kuboia, and was also the last Nick Jr. channel in the world to retain the old logo. Although the channel's target audience was children up to the age of six years old, the channel was reported to have an unexpected fandom consisting of preteen children. Unlike most international regions, Nick Jr. Kuboia never had any mascots such as Face. According to statistics, Nick Jr. was the second-to-most watched children's television channel in Kuboia during the early and mid 2000s, only losing to sister channel Nick Go! History Nick Jr. Kuboia was launched on 12th August, 1996, airing everyday from 6:00a.m. to 6:00p.m. The channel used the same idents and packaging used in the United States at the time. During its first year-and-a-half on-air, the channel timeshared with Paramount Select. Paramount Select had previously timeshared with Nickelodeon Kuboia, and originality aired from 7:00p.m. to 4:00a.m., but extended its broadcast time to broadcast for the twelve hours that Nick Jr. Kuboia was off the air. On 30th March, 1998, Paramount Select started to air for 24 hours, whilst Nick Jr. Kuboia extended its hours to 4:00a.m. to 7:00p.m. A new set of idents were introduced on 10th September, 2001. Also on this day, the channel altered its schedule, now airing from 5:00a.m. to 8:00p.m. Although the new idents were based off the ones adapted in the United States a week earlier, the channel updated to the UK look on 6th January, 2003. Closure In September 2009, it was confirmed that all Viacom-owned channels would be closed in Kuboia by the end of 2010. Although Nick Jr. Kuboia was scheduled to close on 26th September, 2010, the channel unexpectedly continued to broadcast over that date. The official closure was unknown for two months until Ericka Streets confirmed on 5th November that the channel would end its operations in exactly a month. Spin-off channel Nick Jr. Classics ended its run on 30th November that year. During the channel's last week on-air, the channel aired very few advertisements, and had a fairly unorganised scheduled (with shows airing at 7:24a.m., then the next airing at 7:48a.m. and so on). Nick Jr. Kuboia's final day on-air was 5th December, 2010. The channel did not air any advertisments at all on its final day, only airing its generic idents in between shows. The last show to air on the channel was an episode of at 9:45p.m. The channel officially ceased transmissions at 10:00p.m. According to statistics, the channel's official closure was watched by over a million viewers. International availability For unknown reasons, Nick Jr. Kuboia was available in many international regions. The channel was available on NTL in the Island of Sally and on in the Philippines. In Puerto Chango, it was available on Changosat as part of the "Cultural" package. In Kronezia, the channel was available on a selection of cable providers. In the United Kingdom, the channel was available on and from 1996 until October 2005. The channel was also available on from October 1998 to December 2010. See also * List of programming broadcast by Nick Jr. Kuboia * Nick Jr. Kuboia/1996-2001 ident collection * Nick Jr. Kuboia/2001-2003 ident collection * Nick Jr. Kuboia/2003-2005 ident collection * Nick Jr. Kuboia/2005-2010 ident collection Category:MTV Networks Kuboia Category:Nick Jr. Category:Kuboia Category:1996 Category:1996 establishments Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:2010 disestablishments Category:2010s disestablishments Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels